Hawkgirl/Blackest Night
Hawkgirl/Blackest Night can be unlocked through challenge mode. Otherwise she can be obtained as a guaranteed drop from the Blackest Night Booster Pack, or her Early Access Bundle. Obtaining her from packs will not unlock her for direct promotions. Strategy Hawkgirl/Blackest Night can be a very effective defensive card when used correctly. With her high and balanced base stats as well as the Blackest Night's team synergy, she is a (Necrotic) force to be reckoned with, and a fearsome foe even when both of her teammates have been knocked out. When any character from either team in the match (excluding herself, obviously) dies, she heals by 15% of her health, making her passive somewhat of a mixture between Doomsday/Prime and Zod/Prime's passives. This means that she could potentially heal herself back up by 60% of her maximum health. If her teammate is KO'd by a Area Effect special, the area effect against Hawkgirl would be applied before the healing. However, similar to the aforementioned characters' passive, her health regain is still reduced heavily by Killer Frost/Regime, decreasing Hawkgirl's effectiveness against her. Like the other two characters as well, knocking out an opponent who has resurrecting capabilities (by any means) will not immediately grant her a health regain. However, knocking out summoned characters, such as The Joker/Unhinged Suicide Squad's minion or an Atlantean Soldier will allow her to heal again. The Resurrection part of her passive works somewhat like a more situational version of the Fourth World Set's resurrection. Any Blackest Night teammate of hers can immediately resurrect with 20% of their health left upon being defeated. Earlier, this did not apply to herself when being controlled by the player, but now has been fixed. The AI-controlled version of her has the ability to resurrect both herself and Blackest Night teammates. The two parts to her passive ultimately make her a very effective support character and tank, able to absorb large amounts of damage while still being able to heal herself back up. As such, combining her with gears that increase her health, reduce damage while Blocking, or allow for large heals can maximize her effectiveness as a tank or damage sponge. Interactions Good With *Other Blackest Night characters, specifically: **'Batman/Blackest Night': His updated passive allows him to quickly knock opponents out, which fits in line with Hawkgirl's passive; on the other hand, his quite low health can also be assisted by Hawkgirl's resurrection. *'Aquaman/Prime': With his soldiers getting knocked out, Hawkgirl/Blackest Night will gain health. *'Fourth World Set': Similar to Doomsday/Containment, any Blackest Night teammate with the Fourth World Set will resurrect twice. Good Against *'Bane/Luchador': His very low health makes him an easy target to knock out. Additionally, her resurrection will counter his high-damage one-hit SP1. *'Ares/Prime': Similar to above, his low health and infamous one-hit God Smack make Hawkgirl a good counter for him. *[[The Joker/Unhinged Suicide Squad|'The Joker/Unhinged Suicide Squad']]: If his passive is activated and Hawkgirl knocks out the minion, then she can regain health from it, as well as healing up when Joker knocks out her teammate. *[[Aquaman/Prime|'Aquaman/Prime']]: Same as above, as knocking out his soldiers will heal Hawkgirl as well. Countered By *Any character with very good defensive ability, such as Raven/Prime, Batman/Arkham Knight, and Superman/Injustice 2. *'Killer Frost/Regime': Her passive can massively decrease the heal from Hawkgirl's passive. Abilities Here are Hawkgirl's abilities. Hawkgirl’s SP2, Nth Blackness, can be chained from her light basic attacks without the combo-ender. Additionally, Nth Blackness bounces the opponent at the end, making it especially easy to tag in a teammate with The Master's Death Cart to follow up with more specials; if the opponent is already up against the edge of the arena, they can sometimes be hit by further basic attacks while bouncing. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Her artifacts are: Mace, Boots, Buckle, Ring and Helmet. *She's the 1st gold character to have base stats that are not divisible by 50. *You will receive a free copy of a Silver character upon completing Match 10 of Battle 4 for Standard difficulty in her challenge. *The description of her SP2 refers to "Necron" when it should be "Nekron." *Her mace will have a purple glow around it while performing her SP1. *The resurrection portion of her passive is likely a reference to the abilities of Black Lanterns and Nekron, as they can be resurrected from the dead. **Additionally, characters that are resurrected through her passive will have their eyes glowing. *She was the only version of Hawkgirl who doesn't have a passive revolving around tagging, up until the release of Hawkgirl/Earth 2. *She is also the only character with the ability to resurrect other characters besides herself. *The clouds in her Super Move used to be gold, but were turned to blue in the 2.13 update. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Female characters Category:Blackest Night characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:KNOCK-OUT effect Category:Innate heal Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Stun Category:Basic-Special_combos Category:Console Skin